ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nilima K. Toshi-Embers
Backstory Nilima was born to Neuro Embers and Kaylah Toshi, and though her mother was the sister of The Emperor of Ninjago City, Kaylah decided to raise Nilima away from the politics of the Royal Court. Due to this Nilima never met her cousins, Shukin, Katrina, and Nuwa. Due to her mother, Kaylah, being the Chamberlain of the Daili Agency, Nilima would soon inherit her place. At a young age, Nilima learnt of her Element of the Mind and began mastering it on her own, eventually being able to read small fragments of thoughts when looking at a person when she was four. As she grew older she began to overuse her powers, and this, combined with several other things led to her developing Bipolar Disorder and she began to cut her family off, and she developed Anti-Social Personality Disorder, and certain aspects of ASPD became more prominent in her, most notably Sadism, Narcissism, and Sociopathy. These ideas were reinforced by the fact that she could simply read the mind of a person and immediately know all their weaknesses and secrets and that she would soon be in complete control of an entire army of Tundrian Daili Agents, and she started to believe that she was better and more capable than nearly everyone around her. After joining the Black Lotus along with Zira, Samaria, and Owen, she quickly rose in ranks due to being from the Royal Toshi Family. After her father, Neuro began to develop health problems her mother gave the title of Daili Chamberlain to Nilima, and she immediately gave the Invoker the service of the Daili Agents, putting her in his favour, and she was made a member of the Onyx Armada, and she began to work very closely with the Armada's other members, especially Lee Hu-Fung, the Heir to the Hu-Fung Clan. However, after several prisoners escaped the Black Lotus Base, she went after them, only to be apprehended and taken to Dragon City where she would stay for a few days before the Daili Agents and Black Lotus came to rescue her. After her agents fought of the Police who were guarding her the Daili tried to take Nilima out of the city, but she ordered them not to, saying that these people were to pay for what they did to her. Her Daili then 'betrayed' her by putting her in chains and leaving the battle to Ninjago City where they 'presented' Nilima to her mother, Kaylah, who saw the state Nilima was in and removed Nilima from position of Chamberlain and turned her in to authorities. Before her trial was supposed to happen, Nilima stayed at Kryptarium Prison for two months and got well acquainted with Masume Bygonbourne and Mai Hu-Fung, the latter of which was the sister of Lee. Right before her trial was supposed to take place she declared 'unfit for trial' due to the mental health problems she was dealing with. She was immediately instituted into the psychiatric hospital of Seishin Byōin, in Dragon City. Nilima was regularly visited by her mother and younger sister, Ninessa- though she rarely interacted with them during these visits. while in the psychiatric hospital Nilima's mental health deteriorated very quickly and she was eventually diagnosed with Psychopathy and was seen by many doctors- none of which could help her, and it seems Nilima was descending further into insanity... Appearance Nilima has very profound cheekbones and bright green eyes. Her hair is black with white streaks. In her common outfit, she wears ripped jeans, black shoes, and a grey tank top, along with hoop earrings. In her Black lotus getup, she wears a long black robe with a grey trim and the mask of the Onyx Armada., also gaining a tattoo of '黒花' on her left shoulder with other tattoos of snakes and blossoms spiralling down her arm. During her stay in Seishin Byōin Nilima wore a loose maroon t-shirt with dark grey sweat pants was often kept in a straitjacket. Her appearance became quite messy, especially her (oily) hair which she kept either down or in a loose ponytail. Her green eyes became a lifeless grey and her cheekbones became incredibly sunken in and she gained dark circles under her eyes. She also gained scars on her arms from trying to rip the straitjacket open. Abilities She inherited her father's power of the mind and was quite skilled with it. She was a master a hand to hand combat and was amazing at ninjutsu. She learned Airjitzu from Yang when she snuck into his temple, at a young age and had attempted to learn Spinjitzu, though never succeeding. She was quite adept at the dagger, katana, and battle staff. Relationships * Neuro Embers - Father *Kaylah A. Toshi - Mother **Ninessa N. Toshi-Embers - Sister *Kisho F. Toshi - Uncle * Naray X. Iluizimalia - Aunt ** Shukin K. Toshi - Cousin ** Katrina K. Toshi - Cousin ** Nuwa M. Toshi - Cousin; Missing *Samaria I. Bygonbourne - Friend *Zira C. Smith-Putt - Friend *Owen S. Gordon - Friend *Masume F. Bygonbourne(nee Akuto) - Friend *Mai Q. Ashitomi(née Hu-Fung) - Friend *Lee Hu-Fung - Friend * The Invoker - Master ** Black Lotus - Loyalty * Dragon's Lotus - Enemies Trivia *Nilima's tattoo '黒花' means 'Black Flower', to represent her commitment to the Black Lotus organization *Due to Seshin Byōin being closly monitored by Kokoro Hirakū, another mental hospital, it is very possible that Nilima might have heard of or seen Norio Bygonbourne. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Toshi Family Category:Female Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Black Lotus Category:Masters of the Mind